


The Way You Sing Off-Key

by marginalia



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: firefly100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Firefly100, envy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly100, envy.

Kaylee don't want him, and she don't want her neither, no matter what Jayne has to say about it. What Kaylee wants is the way Zoe clasps his hand on the bridge, fingers laced at his heart. Kaylee wants the way she looks at him, the way he worries when she's on a mission, the way she knows how lucky she is to have won him.

Sometimes, when the wanting is too much, she goes to Inara's shuttle where the wanting is combed from her hair with ivory and burned away with incense.

Alone on the bridge, another is wanting.


End file.
